


Day 176 - The icing on the cake

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [176]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The kitchen looked as if a deranged food blogger was trying to work in-between Sherlock’s experiments.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 176 - The icing on the cake

John strode into the kitchen after throwing off his jacket in the living room, because he heard Sherlock rummage around in there. The kitchen looked as if a deranged food blogger was trying to work in-between Sherlock’s experiments.

“Sherlock, I thought we agreed that there were no experiments with food happening in this kitchen. It’s too dangerous. You remember what happened with the tainted orange juice?”

“No, we did not agree, you forced me to concede. And I’m not experimenting. Yes, I do remember what happened with the orange juice. Vividly. Since you made me promise not to delete it.”

Sherlock made a face and reached for the eggs, shoving the flour jar over the edge of the table in the process. John lunged forward and grabbed it, effectively powdering himself.

“Fine. Tell me. What _are_ you doing?”

“Really, John? Isn’t it obvious?”

“I wouldn’t ask if it were obvious now, would I?”

“Sometimes I think you are playing obtuse just to irk me. I’m making a cake.”

“A cake?”

“Yes, John. A cake.”

John dipped his finger into the bowl and licked it clean. “Mmh, good. But why are you...?”

“Because it’s your birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh, right. That’s actually rather sweet of you. I think this calls for a little preliminary celebration. Meet me in the bedroom. Bring the batter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'sting'.  
> Sherlock was making a bee sting cake. Obviously. :D
> 
> I am slightly worried. Where is the porn? Why is there no porn happening here anymore?  
> Thank God it's Monday soon! *grin*


End file.
